Laundry Service
by Dandelion and Burdock
Summary: Clary se ofrece a ayudar a Isabelle con la ropa sucia. Pero no contaba con varias cosas, entre ellas, un Jace falto de playera. Lemon, Clary/Jace; para Analu Cullen.


( **Houston, we've got a problem** )

OMG. Podría decírse que este es el primer lemon que publico yo solita. Me agrada decír que el fandom es TMI, y no Twilight, porque este último ha comenzado a cansarme. Pero ya tendré más oportunidades. Es un asco, yo lo sé. Pude hacerlo mejor, también lo sé. Que tratarán de hacerme sentir mejor... no lo sé x). Pero se los dejo, lean y dejen review, _por favor_.  
Btw, esta mierdita es para mi fantabulosa Pretty Rapist, aka Analu Cullen. Porque esta es una de sus fantasías, prometí cumplirla, y aunque sea lo haré por escritura gráfica & pornográfica(?). Espo, perdóname por regalarte uina porquería de lemon, pero recuerda que yo te amo :A.

Gracias a todas. Ily ;3.

* * *

**Laundry Service.**

Capítulo único.

**

* * *

**

El calor era insoportable.

Las gotas de sudor limpio se escurrían entre los mechones de cabello rebeldes que se habían soltado de la improvisada coleta de Clary. Ésta se detuvo a recargar la espalda en una de las frías paredes del Instituto. Iglesia, el gato azul que se encontraba paseando por ahí despreocupado del mundo, decidió hacerle compañía, y se echó sobre las sandalias que calzaba la chica. El pelaje del animal le provocaba cosquillas a la pelirroja y un poco más de calor. Movió los dedos de los pies juguetonamente para ahuyentar al gato. Este se apartó lentamente, maullando inconforme.

— Oh, cállate —le replicó Clary—. Yo también tengo calor.

El gato la miró, altanero. Dio media vuelta, y caminó hasta el final del pasillo, donde se perdió en la sombras. Clary aún no lograba acostumbrarse a ese animal.

Unos pasos detrás de ella llamaron su atención.

Isabelle venía algo apurada por el otro extremo del pasillo. Se veía cansada, y además traía unas grandes bolsas de tela, una en cada brazo. Se veían pesadas, así que Clary ofreció ayudarla. Isabelle se apartó los mechones sueltos de la cara, resoplando frustrada. Su rostro mostraba obvios índices de irritación.

Clary sostuvo ambos bolsos recargados contra sus piernas.

— Hey, Izzy. ¿Qué sucede?

La chica soltó un dramático suspiro.

— Se suponía que hoy era día de llevar la ropa sucia a la lavandería que se encuentra a una calle de aquí, pero al maldito encargado no abrió hoy. Además, no pude utilizar un _glamour_ para traer los bolsos hasta aquí sin cargarlos —hizo un puchero típico de ella—. Mírame, ¡estoy hecha un asco!

Clary pensó que la chica se echaría a llorar de un momento a otro.

— Necesito un baño, en verdad me urge —musitó Izzy—. Pero mi madre me matará si la ropa no está lista incluso antes de que me haya metido a la bañera. ¡Carajo!

El imaginar a Isabelle usando una lavadora, aquella que se hallaba en el ático del Instituto, le causaba gracia a Clary. Es decir, ¿Isabelle usando un aparato de ese tipo? La pelirroja apretó los labios tratando de ahogar una risita. Por otro lado, Clary venía sintiéndose aburrida las últimas semanas. Y es que nadie la dejaba hacer nada. Pero estaba segura de que, si se ofrecía a ayuda a Isabelle, la chica no le daría una negativa or respuesta. Es más, incluso Clary podría salvar de una inundación al Instituto.

Tal vez Hodge, al final del día, calificara aquello como un gran «acto de sabiduría».

— Isabelle —dijo Clary—. Si quieres… si quieres yo puedo ayudarte. Puedo lavar la ropa por ti mientras tomas un baño.

El rostro de la aludida se iluminó.

— ¿De verdad, Clary? ¡Muchas gracias! Oh, que alivio. Supongo que sabes dónde está la lavadora, ¿cierto? Puedes subir al ático por esas escaleras, es la segunda puerta a la derecha. Si mi madre aparece, ¡no dudes en buscarme!

Y con eso, salió disparada. Clary bien sabía que aunque los nudillos le estuviesen sangrando por tanto tocar la puerta, Isabelle nunca le abriría si se hallaba sumergida en la tibia agua de la bañera. Rodó los ojos, mientras se echaba un saco de tela al hombro; el otro lo llevaría arrastrando a lo largo del pasillo.

El verdadero problema se presentó cuando la chica se halló al pie de la escalera. ¿Cómo rayos iba a subir semejante peso por esos escalones tan empinados? De todos modos, ella era una chica terca y orgullosa, así que trató de hacerlo sola. Todo iba bien, hasta que un viejo soldadillo de juguete hizo que Clary diera un paso en falso y cayera.

Unas manos (fuertes, delicadas, llenas de marcas), la sujetaron.

Se oyó una patada. (El soldadito voló por los aires; otras manitas lo atraparon). Y un gruñido malhumorado.

— Lo encontré, Max. Ahora largo.

Max puso los ojos en blanco, dio media vuelta y se alejó. De cualquier forma, le aterraba subir al ático.

— ¿Qué demonios es todo esto, Clary?

Naturalmente, era Jace. Solo él podía preguntar algo como eso si se trataba de chicas y mucha ropa por lavar. ¿Es que nadie en el Instituto había oído antes de los deberes del hogar? Ahora Clary agradecía al cielo por que su madre no la hubiera criado como una completa inútil. Desde luego, también deseaba que la hubiera criado como una cazadora de sombras, pero es que no todo se podía al mismo tiempo.

— Una cosa a la vez, Clarissa —dijo Jace, coincidiendo insólitamente con los pensamientos de la chica—. Pudiste haber subido un bolso primero y el otro después.

La extraña casualidad no confinó a Clary, (y es que las cosas ya no podían ponerse más raras).

Rodó los ojos.

— Supongo que no lo pensé así.

— Por supuesto que no. Las buenas ideas sólo las tengo yo.

Clary lo ignoró y, orgullosa, descartó la idea de pedirle ayuda. Pero el chico se le adelantó; claro, con uno de sus irritantes comentarios.

— ¿Piensas intentar e intentar una y otra vez para volver a caer todas esas veces en que lo has vuelto a intentar? Existen mejores formas de aprender una lección, sabes.

Clary apretó los dientes. Levantó un costal lo más discretamente posible, y tomando al chico desprevenido, lo golpeó en el estómago.

— Tienes razón —dijo, subiendo ya las escaleras con un bolso sobre el hombro—. Ojalá algún día aprendas a cerrar la boca.

El chico sonrió cuando ella no miraba, (le encantaba ponerla de malhumor), y tomó el otro saco.

El ático, pensó Clary, no era muy diferente al de su vieja casa. Era oscuro, olía a humedad, a polvo y a objetos arrinconados. Clary no encontró interruptor alguno, por lo que caminó a ciegas por la habitación. Su frente chocó con algo frío, liso, redondeado. Jaló una pequeña cadenilla y todo se iluminó.

El foco, desnudo y solitario, alumbraba el lugar, lleno de recuerdos abandonados.

— Este sitio sigue igual de deprimente que hace diez años —murmuró Jace, parándose al lado de la chica.

— ¿Diez años? —exclamó ella—. ¿Esa fue la última vez que subieron a este lugar?

Jace se encogió de hombros.

— No había nada que hacer, e Isabelle sugirió limpiar —pateó una pequeña bola de pelusa—. Desde luego, todo quedó exactamente como estaba.

Clary comenzó a caminar.

— Pero si este lugar está lleno de tantas cosas… ¿Es que nunca han escuchado de las ventas de garage? ¿O de eBay?

— ¿eBay? —Jace la miró pensativo—. ¿No ese el lugar mítico de gran poder mágico al que hiciste referencia en casa de Madame Dorothea?

Clary lo miró.

—…Seh.

Jace elevó las comisuras de su boca, pero se quedó callado. Clary comenzó a abrir los bolsos.

— Y a todo esto, ¿dónde está la lavadora?

Jace caminó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Rebuscó entre cajas, viejos muebles empolvados, mantas y estantes. Al final, la encontró y retiró la manta blanca que la cubría. Clary se sorprendió un poco.

— Hm. Pensé que no hacían mucho uso de objetos mundanos.

Jace se encogió de hombros.

— Somos humanos, a fin de cuentas. ¿Por qué no habríamos por lo menos de intentarlo?

Clary asintió. Comenzó a meter la ropa dentro de la lavadora, pero el verdadero problema fue el momento en que la chica cerró la puertecita y tuvo que elegir el tipo de lavado, de llenado, y de ciclo.

Un teclado táctil, bien. Dios santo, ¿pero en una _lavadora_?

Clary se quedó en silencio, frunciendo el ceño. Luego, suspiró.

— ¿Pero qué coño…?

Jace la miró.

— Pensé que habías dicho poder manejarla a la perfección.

— La perfección no es fácil de manejar, Jace.

Él le sonrió socarronamente.

— Me lo dicen todo el tiempo.

Clary rebuscó y encontró un pequeño instructivo. Leyó tres veces y creyó comprender al menos lo básico. Dado eso, puso en marcha la máquina. Esta empezó a moverse, a hacer ruidos, pero después comenzó con ese tambaleo que le era tan familiar a Clary, y fue cuando supo que lo había hecho bien. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Jace pasó enfrente de ella para sentarse en una vieja butaca. Clary arrugó la nariz ante el olor que las ropas de Jace desprendían. No olían a lo usual, (no olían a sol, no olían a jabón, no olían a manzana). Olía a sangre lavada varias veces, a polvo y a sudor.

— Deberías meter esa playera a lavar —lo reprendió.

— ¿Acaso no hallas una mejor manera de quitarme la ropa, Clary? —le sonrió.

Ella lo ignoró. El rubio se fue al otro lado de la habitación, donde la luz del foco era prácticamente escasa. Clary aprovechó, y se quitó también su blusa de manga corta gris, quedándose solo con una finísima playera blanca de tirantes delgados, sobre su sostén negro. En ese momento maldijo la hora en que eligió su ropa interior esa mañana.

— Clary, ¿estás tratando de sugerir algo? —dijo Jace divertido. Ella se preparó para contestarle, pero cuando se volvió, la cabeza le dio vueltas.

Hasta ese momento, el único torso desnudo que había visto Clary en su vida había sido el de Luke, en los días en los que iban a la piscina municipal; y rara vez el de Simon, cuando este los acompañaba. Claro estaba que Jace, de esa forma, le parecía prácticamente irreal.

Piel suave y (dorada, dorada, dorada). Algo precioso y digno de admirar. Músculos trabajados, brazos firmes y arrogancia en cada centímetro cuadrado de dermis. Clary reprimió un suspiro.

— Cállate —contestó, la voz ligeramente temblorosa—. También tengo ropa por lavar.

Le arrebató la playera y, junto con su blusa, la lanzó dentro de la lavadora.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos.

(Así que Jace se permitió observarla). _Sólo ésta vez, sólo ésta…,_ se dijo.

Cabello rojo, sangrante. Sedoso, lo sabe (porque lo ha tenido entre los dedos). Piel blanca como la leche, pecas claras que se multiplican cuando ella sonreía. Piernas largas y delgadas. Manos frágiles, frágiles… al igual que su cuerpo de muñeca.

Desvió la mirada, aturdido. Y sonrió.

— Hace frío aquí —comentó Clary.

— Es por eso que nadie quiere subir a este lugar.

— Si, bueno. Pero alguien debe hacerse cargo del hogar. Es increíble que pasen tanto tiempo aquí dentro y no sepan nada sobre los deberes domésticos.

Jace frunció el ceño.

— Yo no paso tiempo aquí. Alec, Izzy y yo siempre debemos salir a acabar con cualquier demonio que se cruza en nuestro camino. No es fácil.

Clary no se quedó atrás, y le lanzó un comentario sarcástico.

— Oh, pobres de ustedes. Los niñitos deben andar por ahí con cuchillos que refulgen al ponerles nombres ridículos mientras los demás deben cargar con los deberes. ¡Qué lástima les tengo!

Jace ni siquiera supo de donde venía el malhumor de Clary, pero eso lo hizo irritarse. Se levantó de la butaca y encaró a la chica.

— Nadie te ha pedido que hagas los deberes. Por el Ángel, Clary, ¡aquí nadie te ordena hacer algo que no quieras! ¡Te la pasas metida en tu habitación, haciendo no sé qué cosas con la comadreja, y están ahí todo el puto día, hablando, riéndose, y yo… yo…!

La rabia afloró desde el fondo de Clary.

— Pues eso es lo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué rayos nadie se toma el tiempo de atender un poco el lugar donde viven? He visto la cocina, la nevera, ¿y sabes lo que encuentro? ¡Nada, nada de nada!

Jace apretó los puños.

— ¡Pues perdónanos por andarles salvando el pellejo a todos los malditos mundis que hay en la ciudad y no poder estar al pendiente ni siquiera de nosotros mismos!

— ¡Nadie les ha pedido que lo hagan! ¡Con tal de no estar aquí, a mi no me importaría estar rodeada de demonios!

Jace no se dio cuenta de lo que iba a contestar hasta que su grito resonó en el silencio:

— _¡Pues a mí si me importaría que lo estuvieras!_

Mutismo, (Clary calló de golpe). Sólo se podía oír la vibración del electrodoméstico.

Jace avanzó hasta ella, acorralándola contra un viejo estante.

Sus rostros estaban a milímetros. Las respiraciones se mezclaban y ambos irradiaban furia. Se miraron ferozmente a los ojos. Jace, al estar tan cerca de ella, flaqueó (y ante sus ojos, todo se vino abajo). La miró, y esos ojos verdes, tan verdes, hicieron que los labios le temblaran.

Pero las manos del muchacho estaban ansiosas.

Tomó las manos de Clary, y se maravilló con la sedosidad de éstas. Eran tan pequeñas, tan suaves. Las soltó y pasó a las muñecas; de ahí, las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron, lenta y deliciosamente por toda la extensión de los brazos de Clary.

Ella sólo pudo cerrar los ojos, entregándose a la sensación que aquel roce le provocaba.

Él la soltó.

Entonces Clary abrió los ojos poco a poco, y Jace los miró fluir como el mar, iguales al agua verdosa del océano, que se hacen espuma, se hayan en calma y vuelven a enardecerse como una ola: y él supo que era cierto. Que eran los mismos ojos con los que soñaba todas las noches desde su llegada, que eran los ojos que siempre lo harían perder el juicio, la cordura y la razón. Y el supo que no se engañaba, porque esos ojos fluían, se transformaban, ofreciéndole así el mundo en el que siempre había deseado perderse (aquel en el que siempre había querido entrar y jamás poder encontrar la salida).

Los labios de Jace colisionaron con los de ella.

Al principio, Clary no se movió. Sus brazos colgaban inmóviles a sus costados, sin vida. Pero la suavidad, el tacto, el sabor, los hicieron revivir. Clary cerró los ojos de nuevo, y rodeó el cuello de Jace. Él jadeo al sentir sus pequeñas manos jalar de sus rubios cabellos. Estrechó aún más el cuerpo de Clary, pues ya no la sentía lo suficientemente cerca.

Y cuando la joven pasó su cálida lengua por el labio inferior del chico, todo se hizo insoportable.

Clary era ruda. Necesitaba de Jace. Y cuando se pegó más, insistente, al cuerpo del joven, pudo sentir su necesitado miembro y soltó un gran jadeo. Eso la excitó demasiado.

Ambos necesitaban aire, así que Jace sólo atinó a seguir besando el cuello de Clary, mientras ella sólo podía reprimir los grandes y vergonzosos gemidos que se le atoraban en la garganta. Jace lamió disimuladamente la piel del cuello de Clary, y cuando llegó a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, los ojos se le pusieron en blanco casi por completo. Ella gimió arqueándose contra él.

La chica comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, pasando las manos con descaro por el abdomen, siguiendo las finas líneas de la espalda y dibujando las runas permanentes que marcaban la piel del joven, tentándolo, haciéndolo suspirar.

Las manos de Jace subieron de nuevo y hallaron los tirantes de la delicada playera blanca de la chica. Los retiró, y como pudo, despojó a Clary de ella. Por desgracias, la tela del sostén negro era muy delgada, haciendo evidente el entusiasmo de la chica. Soltó el sostén y, cuando los pechos de la joven fueron liberados y él se sentía morir, comenzó a juguetear con sus pezones rosados, tirando de ellos y lamiendo de vez en cuando.

Jace levantó una de las piernas de la chica y la puso alrededor de su cintura. Recorrió la pierna de la chica lentamente, torturándola y haciéndola soltar pequeños quejidos, hasta que llegó al dobladillo de la falda. Y, de un tirón, se deshizo de ella. Sus dedos rozaron el sexo de Clary por encima de las bragas. Clary gimió ante ello, sonrojándose. Se encogió en sí misma y acercó, instintivamente, sus caderas; Jace no perdió tiempo, y reventó la diminuta prenda. Ella echó la cabeza violentamente hacia atrás cuando aquellos dedos se entrometieron en su intimidad.

— Jace… —jadeó pesadamente. Eso le gustó al chico.

Sus dedos comenzaron a bombear el centro de Clary, haciéndola gemir y apretar las piernas ante el remolino de sensaciones. Jace tomó el hinchado clítoris de Clary entre sus dedos y comenzó a masajearlo delicadamente, de un lado hacia el otro, dándole más placer a la pelirroja; la humedad comenzaba a deslizársele por las piernas.. Estaba a punto de venirse cuando Jace retiró sus dedos mágicos.

Clary quiso golpearlo.

Soltó un pequeño gritito cuando Jace la cargó y la colocó sobre la lavadora, pero quiso gritar cuando él introdujo su lengua en su sexo. Aquello era realmente maravilloso. Clary tomó por el cabello a Jace, jalándolo con insistencia. Él movió su lengua en círculos, lamiendo cada rincón de esa estrecha cavidad. Sabía tan bien. Clary se retorcía, porque todo aquello se sentía tan extraordinario, pero también se le sumaba la vibración de la lavadora, y sentía que se correría en cualquier momento. Las paredes de su vagina se estrechaban cada vez más a cada segundo.

Ella sentía que podía rozar el orgasmo con la punta de los dedos.

— Jace…, Jace, yo… —murmuró pesadamente Clary, retorciéndose.

— Córrete, linda. Déjalo salir.

Chorros de humedad salieron desde el interior de Clary, y Jace los bebió todos, todos; disfrutando del dulce sabor y del olor almizclado. Dejó que Clary se recuperara un poco y la besó de nuevo, con hambre, con ferocidad. Los gruñidos del rubio eran salvajes, aclamaban atención (al igual que su hinchada polla).

Clary sintió que no estaba siendo justa, así que, rápida y torpemente trató de deshacerse del pantalón del chico. No supo como, pero al menos logró desabrocharlo. Se relamió los labios cuando notó lo bien que aquellos boxers moldeaban la parte delantera del joven. Calvin Klein sería, de ahora en adelante, una de sus marcas favoritas. Pero no se entretuvo demasiado y coló las manos dentro de la ajustada prenda, tomando a Jace por sorpresa.

Él gimió fuertemente.

Recargó la espalda en el hombro de Clary, quien aún se hallaba sobre el vibrante electrodoméstico. Los quejidos que Jace soltaba en el oído de Clary resultaban extraordinariamente excitantes para ella, lo que la hizo sonreír con perversión. Jace Wayland estaba gimiendo por lo que ella hacía. Gemía por ella.

«Esto tendré que restregárselo después», pensó fugazmente.

Jace comenzó a embestir la mano de Clary. Estaba cerca, y ella lo sabía: lo sentía palpitar en su mano, hinchado, casi lleno de vida. Listo. Pero Clary era egoísta… Sólo lo dejaría venirse dentro de ella.

— Clary, Por el– ¡Maldición!—labios fruncidos, párpados fuertemente cerrados y manos aferradas a los bordes de la lavadora. Jace se sentía desfallecer. Clary limpió con su lengua el líquido pre seminal que había empezado a escurrir, haciendo que un gruñido bestial saliera por entre los dientes apretados de Jace.

Él se estaba cansando de preámbulos. Si iban a jugar, quería jugar en serio.

— Basta ya —hipó bruscamente. Tomó a Clary por la cintura, apoyándola sobre la lavadora, y rozó ambos sexos. Clary gimió fuertemente.

Jace sonrió cual bastardo pervertido.

— ¿Ansiosa, cariño? —le susurró al oído a la joven socarronamente. La chica casi gritó cuando él le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

— Eres un hijo de puta, Jace —le jadeó de regreso Clary, mientras él solo introducía la punta de su polla dentro de ella, tentándola, desesperándola—. Date prisa o te juro que lo pagarás caro.

Jace le besó castamente debajo de la oreja, provocando que ella se estremeciera.

Abrió un poco más las piernas de la chica, y con un solo movimiento de cadera, la penetró.

Fue todo. (Clary pensó que se había quedado ciega), pero es que con Jace las cosas no era visuales, si no _sensoriales_.

Clary nos e detuvo a pensar si haría mucho ruido. Su grito fue penetrante. Entonces Jace se apresuró a capturar los labios de la chica en los de él, pues no estaba dispuesto a que los descubrieran. La besó rudamente, como si nada le fuera suficiente.

Comenzó a llevar un vaivén cadencioso, lento; tortuoso para Clary. Cada estocada era una descarga total para ambos. Jace entraba y salía. Y Clary solo podía gemirle al oído, incitándolo. Lo besó de nuevo. Él decidió ir más rápido, tanto, que ella llegó a pensar que quería imitar los tambaleos del electrodoméstico que estaba siendo testigo de sus nada inocentes actividades; además, este había resultado un buen estimulante para ambos, pues las vibraciones del aparato provocaban que las sensaciones fueran aún mejores. Él embestía fuerte, duro, delicioso. Clary solo recibía (pero también daba, aunque no estuviera consciente de ello).

Clary pudo sentir como el pene del chico comenzaba a hincharse dentro de ella. Y él sintió como Clary se hacía más estrecha a cada segundo. El orgasmo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Jace fue aún más rápido, ejerciendo presión. Ella rodeó su cuello y lo besó de nuevo, abriendo la boca para que sus lenguas se saludaran gustosas.

— Jace, yo… Ya no puedo…

—Aguanta, Clary. Estoy… Estoy cerca.

Última embestida, (detonante supremo).

Clary no se reprimió al querer gritar de nuevo. Jace gruñó salvajemente. Ambos se dejaron llevar por las potentes sensaciones del orgasmo. El calor se extendió desde sus vientres bajos hasta sus gargantas. Se miraron a los ojos, Jace no apartó la vista en ningún momento. (Pero Clary era más débil), y se obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Al final Jace no pudo más, y tuvo que recostar su peso contra el cuerpo de Clary. Ella lo rodeó, acariciándole los cabellos mientras trataban de acompasar sus respiraciones, sudorosos y cansados.

Una ligera chicharra sonó. Ese sonido indicaba que la lavadora había terminado su tarea, y la ropa se hallaba limpia de nuevo. Clary tuvo ganas de reírse como una loca histérica.

Pero, del otro lado de la habitación, y de la puerta, se escuchó una voz.

— ¿Clary? ¿Sigues ahí?

Clary tomó aire y trató de encontrar su voz.

— Todo está bien Izzy. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Pues sucede que encontré otros dos bolsos con ropa sucia. Pensé que… tal vez podría aprovecharme un poco más de ti. Claro, si tienes algo más que hacer…

Clary iba a contestar que estaba cansada. Que quería un baño. Que quería irse a la cama. Pero Jace, obviamente, siempre se hallaba un paso antes que ella. Se levantó, se enfundó los pantalones y salió descaradamente a recibir a Isabelle, falto de camisa.

Isabelle abrió la boca.

— ¿Pero qué demonios…?

— Clary me obligó a darle mi playera. Al parecer se hallaba un poco sucia y… digamos que no le gusta tener que hacer lo mismo dos veces.

Isabelle levantó las cejas.

— De acuerdo. Toma. Una tiene ropa interior, y la otra tan solo calcetines. ¡Suerte!

Y salió tarareando de ahí.

Jace regresó con Clary, quien se le quedó viendo atónita.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso? _«¿Hacer lo mismo dos veces?»_—imitó patéticamente, reclamándole—. Ni siquiera suena a mí.

— No pretendía que fuera así. Ahora cállate, y enciende de nuevo esa cosa.

Clary levantó una ceja.

— ¿Qué? ¿por qué?

— Porque he descubierto que el hacer los deberes domésticos no es tan malo. En especial, lavar ropa.

Clary solo sonrió, y se lanzó de nuevo a los brazos del rubio.

(Encendiendo antes, claro está, aquel fantástico electrodoméstico).


End file.
